Drowning in Darkness
by JetravenEx
Summary: Spectra has dethroned Hydron, and defeated the bakugan resitance and all the vexos who dared to oppose him. Now as King of New estroia, Spectra has found his life to be rather dull. Until Lync captures a mysterious masked boy. Rated T for now. DISCONTINUED up for ADOPTION
1. The prisoner

A/N okay, when I posted this last night, it waas during a t-storm thus some parts were incredibly crappy because I wanted to get it posted asap. So yeah, I decided to write a story that is SpectraxMasquerade because there are like no fics of them, so that means Yaoi! If you no like you no read!

jetravenex: groan, time to make someone say the disclaimer.

Spectra: I've finally accomplished my true goal, I'll gladly say the disclaimer for you, Jetravenex.

jetravenex: *bright eyes* really?

Spectra: of course, Jetravenex does not own bakugan if she did, Masquerade would have never left, and I would become king over new vestroia.

Jetravenex: you only came out on top because I needed someone to... ah nevermind you'll find out later.

* * *

Spectra strode down into the dungeon. He didn't so much as glance at the guards as they straightened up in their posts. One of them walked up to him and kneeled before him.

"Your majesty, what brings you down here?" Spectra was silent, a small smirk forming on his lips, as memories of a few minutes ago flooded through him.

(Flashback)

Spectra was walking calmly down the hall toward the enclosure where he allowed certain bakugan to stay, mainly those of which had a great amount of power or were as Helios, Vulcan, Altair, and Wilda were concerned, belonged to him and his more powerfukl followers. As he turned the corner, he spotted Lync, leaning causally against the wall ahead of him. As he walked past Lyn lifted his head.

"Well, well I was hoping I'd run into 'his highness'." Spectra paused and glanced in Lync's direction.

"What do you want, Lync?" Lync smirked and straightened himself up.

"Nothing much, just wanted to inform you that I found something very interesting on my walk through Beta City." Lync began to walk in the direction away from the bakugan enclosure. "Go check the dungeon." He cast a smug look in Spectra's direction. "I'm certain you'll like it."

(end flashback)

"Earlier Lync informed me that there was something in the dungeon that should be of some interest to me. I'd like to see it." The guard grunted and rose to his feet.

"Ah yes, most likely the boy he brought in earlier today." He gestured down the cell block. "He's in the third door to your right."He glanced over towards two guards that were sleeping on the floor. He snapped his fingers in their direction jolting them away. "Hey, you two layabouts get up and escort-" His voice trailed off when Spectra lifted his hand.

"That will not be necessary, I do not require an escort." The guard's jaw dropped surprised by Spectra's lack of caution. "I am quite capable of taking care of myself, especially against a subdued prisoner." To himself he silently added. "I did afterall steal the throne, and defeat that pitiful bakugan resistance." The guard closed his mouth and nodded his head.

"O-of course!" He bowed his head. "My apologies sire, I meant no disrespect." Spectra smirked.

"Apology accepted."

The guard sighed, he glanced at the two guards that had just earlier been sleeping. "You two!" The two guards jumped to attention. "No more sleeping on the job or else you'll rest..eternally!" The two guards flinched and began to mumble out their hurried apologies. Spectra allowed a small smirk to grace his lips before he hurriedly wiped it away when the lead guard turned back to him.

"If there is any problems with the prisoner do not hesitate to call for us."

"Thank you, but I assure you I will be perfectly fine."

The guard bowed. "Very well," He stepped back to allow Spectra through. Spectra smirked as he walked past them and toward the prison cells.

When he passed the first cell to his right, Spectra gave a sidelong glance at the cells occupant.

A boy with messy blonde hair who sat at the edge of the bed with his eyes fixed on the floor. Spectra sneered at the sight. "Oh how the mighty have fallen." He thought to himself, before he continued down the corridor till he was standing in front of the third cell down the row.

"Now to see what Lync's found that he believes will interest me." Spectra was about to key in the code for the door when he paused. He briefly wondered what Lync could've put behind that door. Maybe it wasn't so much a prisoner but, an assassin perhaps? While he had tolerated Lync's existence among his chosen followers he didn't completely trust him, and despite the fact, he had been a key helper in the defeat of both Prince Hydron and Dan, it was possible he could have set up a trap to get rid of Spectra and return Hydron to his throne. But then Spectra banished the thought away. If Hydron was going to get rid of him anyway, why go through all the public humiliation Spectra had put him through? When instead he could've just had Spectra banished?

The thought of the fact that the bakugan resistance being crushed did enter his mind but, he pushed it away. "The guards obviously saw what was put in there, but they didn't seem too alarmed by me going to see the prisoner just following their standard protocol." He assured himself, though a small thought in the back of his mind kept nagging at him but, Spectra pushed it away. He keyed in the code and pulled open the door that led to the cell, and took a cautious step into it.

The cell was unlit, the only light was emanating from the corridor behind Spectra. As his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting he noticed a figure kneeling on the floor chained by their arms to the wall directly across from where Spectra stood. Spectra pushed open the door a little more, before he took a few more steps toward the prisoner. As he got closer (and his eyes adjusted even more to the dim light) he could see more of what the figure looked like.

The figure was a boy, who appeared to be not much younger than Spectra himself. The boy's head was facing downward, preventing Spectra from seeing the boy's face. As he got closer he noticed the boy was wearing a white trench coat, with purple pants. When Spectra was almost a foot away from the boy, the boy's head snapped up. Revealing the blue mask that concealed the majority of his face, minus his nose and lips.

"Who's there!" The boy demanded, seeming to be looking directly at Spectra, it was a little hard to tell with the blue mask hiding the majority of his face. Spectra smirked and crouched down in front of the boy, he cupped the other boy's cheek in his hand.

"Well now, what an interesting gift Lync has given me." He murmured as his thumb stroked the boys cheek, his smirk growing as he felt the boy tremble slightly at his light touch.

* * *

A/N and I'll stop there! because I have to run because... agh he's trying to kill me again!

Spectra: who?

Jetravenex: i can't tell you it'll be recvealed in the next chapter!

Spectra: no seriously who?

jetravenex: If the readers were paying attention to the details they should know who!

So yeah, thats it for now, if you don't like Yaoi, you shouldn't have read it in ithe first place.

Anyways please R and R and tell me what you think!


	2. Masquerade

Chapter 2

The prisoner tried to turn his head away from Spectra but the king wasn't about to let the boy off so easily.

"Don't tell me you're actually afriad of me boy?" The boy stopped trying to escape Spectra's grasp and sneered at him.

"Afraid? Of you? Hah! You wish." Spectra frowned slightly.

"You do realize that I could order your execution in a blink of an eye." He let his hand drop back to his side. The boy seemdd to shift his shoulder in something akin to a shrug.

"So what? I'm already dead to the world." He turned his head away and focused on the wall to his right his lips curving up into a dark smirk. "My time on the top had come to an end long ago. Besides, it's not like I have any reason to go on living anyways," He seemd to glance back at Spectra. "Killing me would be like doing me a favor." he turned back to face Spectra the calm smirk still plastered on his face. "But we both now that you have no intention of taking my life."

Inwardly Spectra cursed, how could this boy (whom he had only just met) read him so well? A task that even his followers found difficult to accomplish. Subconsioucly Spectra clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He managed a sneer. "If you think that than you are seriously underestimating me, boy."

The other boy merely snorted in response. "Yeah, right, as soon as I do something you don't like you threaten my existence? Sounds like an attempt to gain control if you ask me." He shifted in his binding so that he could lean closer to Spectra. "But let me make one thing very clear, I bow to no one, you can try it all you want, but I highly suggest you spare yourself the trouble, and kill me right now rather than later."

Spectra grasped the boy's collar and dragged him closer to him, so close their noses almost touched, his mechanical eye narrowing dangerously. "Everyone has a breaking point boy,"

"True, one cannot fight forever but will your control last long enough to break me?" Spectra let out a snarl and used his free hand to slap the other blonde across the face. The boy's head jerked to the left at the force of the blow. Spectra's glare hardened as the boy's lips curved up into a smirk. "Snapped already? This'll be quicker than I thought." Spectra let out another snarl of rage as he he lifted up the younger boy and slammed his back against the wall of the younger boy winced as Spectra's finger's tightened around his neck, but he managed to muster up a small smirk. He noticed that blacks spots began to dot his vision as his lungs began to run out of the life supporting oxygen. He closed his eyes and let himself go limp in Spectra's grip. He was on the verge of unconsciousness when he felt the grip on his neck loosen and a blow was landed to his stomach. The boy's eyes snapped back open as he fell back to the ground and keeled over gasping for air. He lifted his head to see Spectra tower over him.

"Don't think you've won." Spectra growled as he reached down and plucked the boy up by his collar. The boy weakly lifted his head, his lips drawn in a tight line due to the pain. He released the boy's collar and grasped the boy's shackled wrists. The boy tried to pry his wrists free. "Human." The boy stopped struggling for a second and stared at Spectra.

"Wh-what did you call me?" He asked. Spectra let out a cruel laugh as he tightened his grip on the boy's already reddened wrists. The boy let out a yelp of pain.

"Human, considering that's what you are." He released the boy's wrists and let him drop down to the ground. "Although calling you human and boy just aren't satisfying enough. A name, you do have one don't you?" The boy growled as he rose weakly to his feet, one hand resting on the wall for support.

"I do have one but, I don't have to tell it to the likes of you." He merely shrugged at the boy's comment.

"No matter, I was hoping I wouldn't have to humiliate you more to get it out of you but, if thats what you want then so be it." He moved closer to the injured boy, his gloved hand brushing past the boy's shoulder. The boy jerked away from Spectra as far as the chains would go. The sudden movement causing his knees to buckle underneath him. Spectra smirked as the boy dropped down to his knees and rested there panting. He lifted his head up to and seemd to look eyes with Spectra. Spectra advanced towards him when the boy lowered his head and muttered something under his breath. Spectra paused and reached down and lifted the boy's chin up to look at him.

"What was that I couldn't quite hear you." The boy gritted his teeth in response and spat.

"Fine, you bastard! My name's Masquerade!" He scowled at the fact he'd had it forced out of him, while Spectra released his chin and smirked at Masquerade.

"Hmph, see, now was that really worth fighting over?" Masquerade, snarled and began to tug desperately at his wrists cursing the shackles that held them for the millionth time. Spectra began to walk away. "But let me inform you of one thing." The darkus brawler paused in his struggles to lock eyes with Spectra.

"And that is?"

Spectra flashed him a wicked smile. "Spectra Phantom _always_ gets what he wants."


	3. Escape

A/N wahahaha only 1 story to update and then I've reached my goal of updating all my stories in this month! And I updated 2 stories in a row on the same day yeah, I'm on a roll!

Jetravenex: ... well now I've been on this site for a year...I feel so accomplished, and I'm the writer of 7 stories and co-writer to 1.

Masquerade: and we should care because?

jetravenex: hmph for being rude you deserve whatever punishment Spectra dishes out!

Masquerade: but I won't I'm escaping wahahahaha!

jetarevenx: fine but say the disclaimer.

Masquerade: yeah sure jetravenex does not own any rights to bakugan.

Jetravenex: also I'm dedicating this update to Renee Elric! For being moi's good friend and for her high interest in this fic.

* * *

Chapter 3

Spectra exited from Masquerade's cell allowing the door to slam shut behind him. As soon as he was a few paces away from the boys cell. He turned to the side and slammed his fist against the steel wall. He let out a grunt.

"Masquerade huh? I suppose the name does suit him." He straightened up, his mechanical eye narrowing slightly. "But, I must admit, it's rather unnerving," He murmured. "He could read me so well." He folded his arms across his chest and scraped the toe of his boot against the ground as he pondered about the other masked blonde.

_"I bow to no one."_

Spectra's fist clenched as the boy's words echoed in his mind. Then his mechanical eye widened and a sly smirk crossed his face. "Humph we shall see Masquerade." He resumed his walk down the corridor before stopping to look at the first cell of the block. "I control this kingdom, this planet, and very soon _you_." He began to chuckle as he approached the guard post.

The two guards that had been sleeping on the job earlier straightened up as Spectra approached. Spectra glanced at them for a moment and then continued on. Then he suddenly stopped, turned on his heel and walked back to the guards. As he strode back towards them e could see alarm growing in their eyes. Spectra had to fight hard to stop himself from smirking. He halted in front of them his arms folded across his chest.

"I-is there something you wanted sire?" One of the guards hesitantly asked. Spectra's lips turned up into a devious smile.

"Actually gentlemen, there _is_ something I'd like you to take care of for me." He looked in the direction of Masquerade's cell. "The boy that Lync brought in, I want you to take him to Dr. Sky." The guards glanced at each other uncertainly. Dr. Sky could be very scary and intimidating when she wanted to be.

"Uh, what should we tell her then sire?" Spectra smirked.

"Just tell her to keep him there until I give her further instruction." He turned and began to walk away. "That'll be all."

The two guards hastily bowed as they watched the tail end of Spectra's red coat disappear up the stairway.

* * *

In spite of everything Masquerade found himself to be…incredibly bored, had the situation been different he might've laughed. "Locked up in a prison cell by a freakin' sadist and I'm worried about being bored? God I think I might be losing it." He groaned and focused his gaze down on the ground. Damn, now his shoulders were starting to hurt. He shifted a little trying to ease the pain.

"I don't get it… why in Vestal does Spectra want us to move him?" Masquerade's head snapped up. Someone was approaching his cell. Masquerade's eyes narrowed at the sound of a key turning in the lock.

"Oh well it doesn't matter…" Somebody else replied.

"Two of them…great." Masquerade thought, he winced as light flooded into his cell. He could see two guards silhouetted against the light. He narrowed his eyes as he studied the two. "Hmm, it appears that their only weapon is those staffs….Far reach but not the most ideal weapon in close combat, then again I'm not in the best shape for combat anyways."

The guards walked closer to him and Masquerade tensed up. The guard to his right gestured to him. "You take his left arm I'll get his right one."

"What are they up to…." Masquerade wondered.

"Got it." The guards walked over to him and then both of them began to unlock the cuffs on Masquerade's wrists.

"Oh, I see now.. Spectra wants me moved, but to where, and why?" Masquerade felt the cuff on his left wrist be taken off and Masquerade with some relief, let it drop down to his side.

"Keep an eye on him." The other guard on the right one cautioned and the one to his left grunted in agreement.

"Yeah sure, I doubt he'll be going anywhere any time soon. He looks half dead." Masquerade fought down the urge to try to sock him with his freed hand. Then with a click his right wrist was free.

"Suckers." Masquerade sneered and suddenly he sprang to life. He managed to dodge past the two stunned guards and out of the cell. He turned back around and grasped the door to the cell and slammed it shut in front of the guards' faces. He couldn't help but smirk at the sound of the lock clicking shut, and the two guards slamming face first into a steel door.

"Au revoir." He said to the guards' angry face through the glass window. "Though don't think you'll be seeing me again." Masquerade smirked as he took off past the cells until he reached the stairs leading upwards. "Let's see where this goes." He murmured to himself. The darkus brawler scaled the stairs taking two at a time, desperate to find some way out. He saw a door at the top of them.

Cautiously Masquerade slid over to the wall beside the door, then he peeked through the small window. The corridor behind the door was empty so Masqueade threw it open and raced out.

He slowed down enough to take in his surroundings. The floor beneath him reminded him of the material marble back on earth and had a red carpet covering the floor as well. He glanced to his right and stopped dead. The other side of the corridor was a floor to ceiling window.

Masquerade couldn't help but gape at the view, at the strange world that was spread out before him. It almost looked as if the city was on water and he couldn't deny that it looked just so incredible. He shook his head fiercely.

"Beautiful view isn't it?" Masquerade whipped around and stared at the boy who had managed to sneak up on him.

"Dan!" Masquerade said, too shocked to be actually sour about it. "Wh-what? What the?" Dan smiled at him.

"Surprised, nah don't be Shun taught me." He grinned at Masquerade, who frowned at this, then the blond regained himself he folded his arms across his chest and glared at him.

"A miracle." Masquerade stated. Dan didn't say anything.

"I could say the same for you! When the rumor about Lync capturing another masked blond like Spectra reached me, I was shocked and couldn't believe it!" Suddenly he leaned forward to study Masquerade more closely. "And you got out without even getting one of those thingies!" masquerade raised an eyebrow at this.

"Explain." Masquerade commanded. Suddenly they both jumped at the sound of a door being thrown open. Dan grabbed Masquerade and dragged him into the shadows behind on of the pillars. "Watch it Dan!" The blond hissed. The pyrus brawler ignored him instead he began to fish through his pocket. Then the next thing the blond knew Dan was pushing something into his hand.

"Here take this, you'll be needing it more than I will." Dan glanced around worriedly. "I have to go, Masquerade I know you think I'm an idiot but listen to me just this once."

"And get myself killed like I almost did last time? No thanks."

Dan suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders. "Would you shut up and listen to me! You haven't been marked like the rest of us, you can still get out and away and he won't be able to track you…yet. So take that bakugan and get the hell out of here before he catches you." They heard footsteps approaching them and Dan's ruby eyes widened. "I've got to go. Just find a way to get outside and call upon Wrensa."

"Wrensa-what?" Masquerade asked, and then the whole corridor exploded into chaos.

"Everyone freeze!" Soldier shouted pointing their weapons toward Dan and Masquerade.

"Now Masquerade!" the darkus brawler flashed a glance back at Dan and then back at the soldiers when he spotted it. The soldiers were standing in front of the doorway out. Then the blond got a mischievous look on his face. He took off toward the soldiers. He soldiers raised there weapons, only to gape in shock as Masquerade vanished right before their eyes. However they did see Dan racing toward the stairs heading toward the dungeon.

"After him men!" The soldiers shouted as they too off after Dan failing to notice Masquerade as he slipped in the doors directly behind them.

Masquerade groaned as he let his back rest wearily against a wall. He sank down to the floor. He'd been running down these corridors for so long he'd found no way out and it confused the crap out of his exhausted mind. "Ughh I'm so tired." Then he glanced down, realizing he still hadn't opened the hand that contained the mysterious item Dan had given him. He opened his hand and was surprised by what he saw.

"A bakugan?" Masquerade murmured. He rolled it over in his hand. "Hmm, I assume you're Wrensa…" The bakugan ball popped open to reveal a black bird.

"What, are you trying to suffocate me?" Wrensa snapped. Beneath his mask Masquerade raised an eyebrow at her.

"So you're the thing that can help me get out?" Masquerade questioned.

If bakugan could smirk then Wrensa would no doubt have had one plastered right on that beak of hers.

"Actually I can, that is if you're okay with ending up in Alpha city." Masuqerade shrugged.

"If it gets me out of here then I don't care." Masquerade stated simply.

"Good, know here goes nothing, Dark warp!" Wrensa began to glow with purple light. Instinctually Masquerade tightened his grip on her and then in a blinding flash the two disappeared.

* * *

A/N anyways Wrensa is yet another one of my OC bakugan.

Wrensa: and I'm the best of them all

Superior and Skylord: ...

Anyways I want you all to review I know you people like this soo you want updates? THEN REVIEW!

Wrensa: and you'll get you oh so great UPDATE!

Anything to add you two over their.

Superior and Skylord: review...


	4. Darkus sighted

A/N wahahaha Jetravenex's still got it!

Wrensa: say what?

Jetravenex: I still got the skills I totally nailed spectra's character this chappie!

Wrensa: um sure Darling, whatever you say, *glances around* um dearie am I here to say the disclaimer for you?

Jetravenex: *grins* read my mind wrensa, yup so please, *gestures to readers with hand*

Wrensa: *sighs* well Jetravenex doesn't own bakugan she only owns me in theis story

Skylord: *somewhere* and ME!

* * *

Chapter 4

"You did what!" Spectra roared rising from his throne and fixing his mechanical eye on the two cowering guards before him. "Do you actually mean to tell me that Masquerade escaped?"

The guards flinched and bowed their heads even lower. "Y-yes sir, but-but it wasn't entirely our fault, Dan-"

"I'll deal with Dan later; he wouldn't have been a problem in the first place if you hadn't let Masquerade free!" Spectra grunted before he sat back down on his throne. "While unintentional perhaps, it still will cause serious repercussions."

The guard nodded weakly. "We-we know and understand sir."

Spectra narrowed his mechanical eye, "However despite the fact you failed to keep Masquerade trapped you were able to help corner Daniel Kuso, and for that you have one final chance to redeem yourselves…" he said waving his hand dismissively, before he focused them with a death glare. "But after that, expect no mercy for there will be none!"

The men lifted their heads and weakly rose to their feet. They placed an arm over their chest and bowed. "We understand sir, and we promise you, we will work hard to repay you for this favor."

Spectra snorted. "See that you do, now get out of my sight before I change my mind." The guards nodded once more before they hurried out of the throne room.

Spectra growled in frustration.

"Well isn't this a vexing turn of events." A cool female voice spoke from behind Spectra.

Spectra turned slightly and smirked at the woman. "Ah, Doctor Sky, I was wondering when you would make your presence known."

The woman chuckled as she stepped out of the shadows that had concealed her. "You've become too soft Spectra, you would've sent those two to death without a second thought if it was the old you."

Spectra shrugged and waved his hand dismissively. "I suppose I have gotten too used to the peacefulness and the…lack of excitement…" He rose from his throne and walked over to the window that held the view of Beta City stretched out before them. "I control almost all of New Vestroia and I alone possess the Ultimate Bakugan….yet," His voice dropped slightly. "Who knew that being on top could be so…dull."

Doctor Sky shrugged. "Look I'm sure you've got a really interesting and thoughtful speech coming on, but my ears are bleeding enough as it is, I just came to tell you that Dan's waking up, and well if you wanted to see him, now might be the time."

Spectra turned sharply at the sound of Dan's name causing his crimson coat to flare out at his sudden movement.

"Ah, yes, that would be wise…" He murmured his mechanical eye narrowing. "Perhaps he can shed some light on Masquerade's…_whereabouts_."

* * *

Dan's ruby eyes were gazing blankly up at the ceiling when Doctor Sky led Spectra into the medical laboratory.

The pyrus brawler was laying atop a steel table with his arms and legs shackled down to prevent him from escaping.

Spectra glanced around at all the medical and chemical junk that was strewn around the lab as he approached Dan.

Dan blinked and turned to focus his gaze on Spectra. His lips a grim slash, Spectra couldn't help but be surprised by the uncommon expression on the pyrus brawler's face.

"Spectra." He said his voice sounding dull and tired.

"Dan…" Spectra replied his voice cold and void of emotions. "Why don't we skip the chit chat and cut to the chase?"

Dan narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "I'll admit, I'm not the brightest crayon in the box, but I'm smart enough to know that you're here to find Masquerade, and I'm going to tell you this." He shifted a little as if trying to get more comfortable. "Leave him alone, he's not someone you want to mess with or tick off for that matter." A small smile graced his lips before it was gone again, replaced by that grim slash.

Spectra snorted and folded his arms. "Thank you for the concern Dan," He said sarcasm practically dripping from his voice. "But I think I can be the judge of that for myself, now." Spectra gave him a menacing look. "I want you to tell me where he's gone, and how he managed to pull it off. It doesn't take a genius to see that he obviously couldn't have managed to get out without your help…The question is, how and where has he gone."

Dan glared at him. "I don't know." He snapped. "He and I weren't exactly "buddy buddy" if you know what I mean."

Spectra's fist slammed down on the table causing Doctor Sky to look up from her work. "Damn it Dan Kuso! I demand an answer and I will get one by any means necessary!"

"You don't scare me Spectra."

Spectra glared at the boy for a moment before he removed his hand and straightened up letting out a slight huff. "Very well then if you want things done the hard way…" Spectra shot a meaningful glance at Doctor Sky. "Then I'll just have Doctor Sky finish those _experiments _on your little pet Drago…"

Dan's eyes widened. "You leave him alone!" He yelled as he began to struggle fiercely against the bonds that held him to the table. "This doesn't involve him!"

"Oh I think it does," Spectra said sneering down at Dan as Doctor Sky abandoned her work to come stand beside him. "I mean since I'm going to be wasting so much time looking for Masquerade I might as well take care of some other business that could be beneficial-"

"Stop…" Dan said weakly.

Spectra paused in what he was saying to look down at Dan. "Did that help jog your memory?"

"…Alpha City, Wrensa's taking him to Alpha city."

"So that's where Darkus Wrensa went…" Doctor Sky muttered.

Spectra smirked. "I knew you'd see things my way Dan, however I can't let you off scotch free, perhaps a little alone time in the cells will be beneficial." He turned away from the other pyrus brawler and began to walk for the door.

"Doctor Sky, tell Gus I'll be waiting in the throne room." He glanced back at her. "We have work to do."

* * *

A/N well what do you guys think?

Wrensa: i thought it was wonderful darling, but I do hope you're planning on me being in the next one I hope?

Jetravenex: yup oha yeah and readers-

Wrensa: now don't over work yourself dearie, I'll do it, *turns to readers* now darlings, if you wouldn't mind doing Miss jetravenex a BIG favor and hitting that little button down their and reviewing this chapter? WE'd really appreciate your input Dearies!

Jetravenex: ugh, why'd I base you off of an english fashion designer person?

Wrensa: that's your own fault darling.


	5. Hunted

A/N okie dokie here's chapter 5 and curse my laziness but nobody's here to do the disclaimer. Oh well I jetravenex only own wrensa, and doctor sky, the plotline and of course bakugan (not).

* * *

Chapter 5

After the light dulled, Masquerade found himself sitting on the ground, hidden in the shadows behind a large building.

He glanced around in confusion and then he turned to Wrensa who had floated up beside his head.

"Well, there you go darlin'." Wrensa murmured sounding weary. "Alpha…cityyyy…" Her voice trailed off as she began to sink toward the ground. Masquerade held out his hand and she landed down on it.

"What? Tired from a little warping?" He mocked. Wrensa's toy's head snapped up and her voice rose in indignation.

"It's not just a little warping, when you have to cover over 200 miles of distance!" She screeched back at him. "When you do it on your own power you'll understand but nooo you humans don't give us no proper respect!"

"Any." Masquerade corrected.

"What?"

Masquerade's lips turned up into a wry smirk. "You said 'you humans don't us no proper respect' it's a double negative."

Wrensa let out a huff of indignation. "Oh a smart aleck are you?" She said dryly. "Hmph! Fine see if I care if you get caught!" She turned away from him and stuck her head up in the air pointedly.

Masquerade frowned at this. "What are you talking about?"

Wrensa turned to look at him out of the corner of her red eyes. "Oh you know the other blond that killed a whole flock of birds (probably) to make his stupid coat... Oh how I'd love to stuff him like a turkey…"

"…" Masquerade just stared at the bird as she continued her rant for a coumple of minutes before he cut in. "You're talking about Spectra aren't you?"

"Of course!" Wrensa snapped as if it was obvious. "Who else deserved to be stuffed like a turkey, and-"

"Jeez what did he do to cheese you off so badly?" Masquerade questioned shifting his position so that he was a little bit more comfortable.

Wrensa's voice broke off and she fell silent.

"Well?" Masquerade pressed.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself with dearie." Wrensa said her voice becoming calmer. Then she lifte her head. "We should probably leave soon we don't want to get caught by…"

"Look over there!" The sound of shouting jolted masquerade to his feet, and he turned to see a group of men dressed in ripped leather jackets and jeans. "Ain't that the brat with that hefty bounty the king's offering for his capture?" Masquerade tensed slightly as the speaker gestured in his direction.

Masquerade began to back up warily, only to bump into something from behind. He let out a yelp of surprise as someone grabbed him under the arms and yanked him off the ground.

"Spiky blond hair, white coat, masked, yup he fits the bill." Another one piped as they slunk over toward Masquerade.

"How much for 'im?" One of them asked reaching out to poke Masquerade in the side jumping back quickly when Masquuerade kicked out with his left leg. "Hmm, a fighter eh?"

"Though it's hard to believe he managed to escape the king…"

Masquerade narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth he tried to free himself but only resulted in the man who was holding him to tighten his grip.

Wrensa who had fallen to the ground when Masquerade had been grabbed watched with worry.

"I have to do something." She told herself fiercely, but another voice in her head retorted to it.

"Why bother? You owe him nothing?"

But then the good side again. "But it's the right thing to do!"

"You owe him nothing!"

"Do it out of the goodness of your heart!"

"Don't, he's just like all the rest of them!"

"It's your duty as a bakugan guardian!"

"Yeah but you're not his guardian!"

"I am now!" Wrensa told herself firmly and then an image of Spectra laughing as the forest burned down to the ground popped into her head. "And I won't allow him to fall to that monster…"

She watched as the bounty hunters continued to taunt the trapped Masquerade so Wrensa glanced around. She heard a caw from up above and she saw a group of black crows light down onto the roof of the building.

(Do you need help friend?) one of them called to her.

Wrensa glanced back at the bounty hunters before she telepathically responded back. (Yes, those bounty hunters are hurting my…) her voice trailed off, what could she call Masquerade? A partner? A friend? Or… (They're hurting the boy, my human)

The crows just nodded in understanding (We understand, and we want to offer our assistance.)

The crows let out a sharp caw before they dove down from their roost and began to dive bomb the bounty hunters. One of them began to peck at the head of the man who held Masquerade in his grasp. The man let out a cry as he released Masquerade and began to swat at the bird. Masquerade slipped free and lashed out with a kick sending the man flying.

"Wrensa!" He hissed looking around for the bakugan, he let out a yelp when he felt something land on his shoulder but relaxed when he recognized Wrensa.

"I was hoping we'd have more time before Spectra sent the hunters after us, but perhaps it is in our best interests now to retreat."

"Retreat?" Masquerade echoed staring down at Wrensa with a dark expression on his face. "I don't know the meaning of the word,"

Wrensa caught his meaning but shook her head. "I understand, but this one time you must flee as soon as we can we will find ourselves a gauntlet to use and avenge this defeat, but either we leave now and perhaps return to fight again. Or we remain and fight a losing battle."

Masquerade was silent before he nodded his head. "What you say makes sense," he reached down into his pocket and pulled out the DT unfortunately I know of only 1 other place to hide here."

Wrensa sighed. "It will have to be our best bet."

Masquerade nodded and the two walked away from the screaming hunters and disappeared in a rain of sparkles.

* * *

A/N blech too short needed to be longer I'm starting to doubt if this is actually going to be masky x spectra cuz I'm starting to move away from it.. *shrugs* oh well guess that's just the way the ball bounces anyways review people

And there's one other thing,

my best friend who is also a fellow author on fanfiction has published this story called a very masky christmas and her name is kdandsheela now she doesn't like bakugan (in fact she claims she despises it) but she posted it anyway cause I wouldn't stop bugging her to do it. So everyone here had better A. review my story and B. at least make an attempt to read and review hers, cause if you do and you can prove (aka you have a review on her story to prove it, I'l dedicate 1 or 2 chapter updates for this story (or some other awesome reward) in your honor.

So read and review! Or no updates for you!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N this story has been discontinued and is up for adoption if you are interested pm me.


End file.
